


Til the Last Shot's Fired

by GarnetSeren



Series: Mass Mayhem [8]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Women, Crew as Family, Developing Relationship, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Male-Female Friendship, Mass Effect 1, Nihlus Kryik Lives, No Shepard without Vakarian, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: He supposed it really said something when an almost stranger was more reliable than his friend and one time mentor. But as Nihlus swam in and out on consciousness, he often woke to the feeling someone holding his talons, and the few times he'd managed to focus his fuzzy vision, he'd seen Shepard's vivid red fringe. He never managed to stay awake long enough to listen to what she was saying, but he was grateful for how her soothing voice washed over him. It made Nihlus feel less alone, and like perhaps someone in the godforsaken galaxy still had his back. He just hoped he'd one day be able to return the favour.





	1. Chapter 1

Nihlus didn't react when Shepard came to stand next to him on the bridge. She'd been friendly enough the few times they'd encountered each other on Arcturus, a lot more friendly than humans tended to be around his species... though the same was also true in reverse... but she hadn't known he was a Spectre then. She'd looked at him curiously when he'd met her on the Normandy's ramp, and her green eyes had narrowed slightly when her captain formally introduced him. Though all her reaction had been was two small nods... that made her coppery string-like fringe flick forward... a rather sarcastic sounding 'Sir' directed at him, and a surprisingly informal pat on her captain's shoulders, before she departed without another word. Anderson didn't seem at all surprised at his XO's actions, so Nihlus decided Shepard had probably gone off to do some pre-flight checks that were routine for the crew. Though without anything to occupy him, he'd more or less loitered around the CIC, looking at the galaxy map to seem busy, then headed to the cockpit when the Normandy left the docks; call him a nerd, but after living in a mercenary outpost for the first half of his life, Nihlus still felt a private thrill whenever he saw the galaxy speeding by.

“Thrusters, check. Navigation, check. Internal Emission Sync engaged, check. All systems online,” the pilot advised. “Drift... just under fifteen hundred k.”

“Fifteen hundred is good,” he compliment, formal and polite like his research had indicated was best. “Your captain will be pleased.”

To his surprise, Shepard snorted. Though when he turned to ask her if something was wrong, she stepped forward and flicked the pilot's strange hat upwards, when the man turned in her direction.

“Good one, fly boy,” she grinned. “But still a hundred to go.”

“You'll be owing me a drink soon enough, Shep. Don't you worry.”

“I don't doubt it,” she chuckled. “Manage fourteen hundred in the next two jumps, and Anderson buys us dinner.”

“You made a bet with the captain?” the man asked, smirking.

“You know me, Joker. I always bet on a sure thing.”

With that, she squeezed the pilot's shoulder before leaving the cockpit, and since he'd been about to do the same thing, Nihlus followed her.

“So... that a turian thing or a Spectre thing?” Shepard asked, without looking at him.

"What thing exactly?”

“The stick up the ass,” she replied, neutrally.

Nihlus barely stopped his mandibles from flaring in a smile. “I thought it was a military thing.”

Thankfully, humans were rather like asari, so he recognised when Shepard red-tinted lips did quirk up in a smile.

“Perhaps you aren't so bad after all.”

He was about to ask what she exactly meant by that, since he wasn't entirely sure if it was a compliment or an insult, but then one of the crew beckoned her over. So shaking his head, he walked through the CIC to the comm. room where Anderson waited. Though their conversation only last a few minutes, before the man was called away by the ship's doctor. Nihlus sighed. One of the many things he'd hated about the turian military, was the waiting around during flights, and he was debating looking through the mission debrief again... despite having the damn thing memorised... until he heard the door hiss open again. He turned around in time to see Shepard walking down the slope, and tried his best to ignore how well her uniform hugged her asari like curves.

“Commander Shepard, I was hoping you'd get here first,” he greeted. “It will give us chance to talk.”

“I'm all ears,” she replied, cocking her hip to the side.

Nihlus' mandibles twitched. What a weird thing to say, especially when her strange alien ears were actually kind of... cute, he supposed; they sort of looked like oddly shaped pinkish shells to him, not that he'd ever voice that opinion. But her turn of phrase was the least of his problems. There was also the small fact that she was stood accentuating the flare of her hip, whilst making her already slender waist appear smaller... and if that wasn't a blatant come on, he didn't know what was. However, Nihlus doubted Shepard even had an idea of the culture significance of what she was doing... which he certainly needed to advise her of later, when he wasn't just about to reveal he was there to evaluate her... so he forced himself to turn away from her alluring display.

“I'm interested in this world we're going to, Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful,” he stated.

“They say it's a paradise,” she replied, sounding surprisingly unimpressed.

“Yes... a paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it?” Nihlus continued, glancing at her. “Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?”

“From someone else, I'd think that was a threat, Spectre,” Shepard stated, now standing ramrod straight. “If you've got something to say, then cut the crap and say it.”

In the dim light of the comm. room, Nihlus could see the faint blue aura that suddenly surrounded her. It reminded him of the times Saren would occasionally lose his cool on a mission, but where his mentor's biotics always flared angrily, it seemed like Shepard was intentionally powering hers as a subtle warning rather than an outright emotional outburst. He was impressed at her control.

“Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“Still sounding like a threat,” she warned, calmly.

At that moment, the door hissed open a second time, and Anderson came into view; seemingly unsurprised by his XO's obviously thrumming biotics.

“At ease, Shepard,” the man said, smiling slightly before looking at him. “I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on.”

Nihlus nodded. “This mission is more than a simple shake down run.”

“No shit,” Shepard muttered, before raising one side of her brow at her captain. “Figured there was something you weren't telling us.”

“We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational,” Anderson explained.

Shepard crossed her arms, cocking her hip to the side in that distracting way again. “Not a fan of being kept in the dark, Anderson.”

“I know, Shepard. But this comes down from the top, information on a strictly need-to-know basis,” the captain stated.

“I take it Kryik here is making the pick up then,” she said, inclining her head in his direction.

“This goes beyond mere human interest, Commander,” Nihlus answered. “This discovery could effect every species in Council space. But the Prothean beacon that's been discovered is not the only reason I'm here.”

“Nihlus wants to see you in action, Shepard,” Anderson explained. “He's here to evaluate you.”

Shepard huffed what might have been a laugh. “Guess that explains why I bump into you almost every time I turn around.”

“I'd heard of your reputation and what you'd accomplished,” he stated, cautious considering what details that actually entailed. “That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres.”

“I'm flattered,” she replied, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards slightly.

Surprisingly, Nihlus got the feeling she genuinely meant it, despite her understated reaction. But it seemed that was the extent of her interest on the subject, at least for the time being he supposed, as she immediately steered the conversation back to the mission at hand. Nihlus couldn't fault her work ethic, and helped Anderson explain what had been left out of the official debrief. But before he could pull Shepard aside to make a plan of action, the pilot forwarded an emergency broadcast that caught all of their attentions.

“This mission just got a lot more complicated,” Anderson stated, grimly.

“Doesn't it always,” Shepard replied, sounding resigned.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard barely bit back a sigh as she strode into the MedBay. Everything had gone to shit since seeing that emergency broadcast. Eden Prime had been completely FUBAR; with Jenkins dead, the Council betrayed... not that they'd originally believed her... the fucking beacon destroyed, and Nihlus shot. Official reports stated that he'd died, but that was just a cover since he'd stayed coherent enough to mutter Saren's name, before he'd lost consciousness from his head injury. How he'd survived a gunshot to the back of his head was beyond Shepard, but she didn't really care. She was just glad the lucky bastard had. Though it still left him in a medically induced coma, being tended to Doctor Chakwas and her surprisingly broad skills. And since the Council had made her jump through so many fucking hoops whilst she'd been on the Citadel, Shepard intended to keep his survival a strictly need-to-know basis, which meant the crew and her new recruits; though she'd have to make sure Wrex didn't feed the info to the Shadow Broker, or that Garrus didn't report it to his old superiors, or that Tali didn't transfer it to the Migrant Fleet. Shepard bit back another sigh. Even back onboard her ship... and that alone didn't sit right with her... the headaches were never ending. But right then it didn't matter, she supposed, since checking in on the unconscious turian was immediately more important to her.

“Heard you're a Spectre now...”

The strained voice made Shepard flinch in surprise, and she stared at the prone figure in the MedBay bed for several seconds, utterly dumbfounded. She guessed Nihlus could probably tell her emotions just from her scent, considering turians were evolved from apex predators. She didn't doubt for a second that he could smell her relief that he was actually conscious at last, albeit surprised, so after huffing a small chuckle, Shepard dropped into the chair beside Nihlus' cot; that she'd sat in nightly since Eden Prime.

“Wow, scuttlebutt sure travels fast,” she grinned. “Let me guess, it was the good doctor that stole my thunder.”

“Actually, your pilot,” Nihlus rasped out. “I overheard him talking to the doctor. Congratulations, Shepard. Though I suppose I'm now completely surplus to requirements.”

There was a bitter edge to his voice that crossed species boundaries, and without thinking, Shepard reached for his hand in a comforting gesture. The move seemed to surprise Nihlus, since he simply stared with his mandibles fluttering, but just as she was about to withdraw her hand... worried she'd crossed some cultural line she hadn't remembered... his talons finally squeezed her fingers back.

“I'm sorry, for what happened on Eden Prime. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough,” she told him, evenly. “From what I've uncovered, I understand you two were... close.”

When Nihlus looked away from her, his vivid green eyes boring a hole into the MedBay wall, Shepard merely squeezed his hand tighter. She couldn't begin to imagine how he was feeling about the betrayal, but she could appreciate he was unwilling to talk about it. As much as she hated to admit it, Shepard understood about closing yourself off after a trauma; especially after Mindoir and Akuze.

“Well, the crew's certainly gotten a little more diverse since you were last awake,” she diverted, her tone light. “Think Udina and half the Alliance brass are going to have a conniption about it. But what's the point of being a Spectre if you can't piss off a tonne of people and get away with it?”

“Do I want to know?” he replied, turning to face her again.

She grinned. “Hmm... maybe? Might be surprised if you walked into a quarian or a fellow turian...”

“Trying to replace me already?” he interrupted.

Shepard got the impression he was only partly joking. So she smiled at him, her hand still firmly wrapped around his talons; this whole thing would have been so much easier if she'd managed to talk to him more before Eden Prime went FUBAR, at least then she'd have a better sense of his personality. But Nihlus hadn't taken offence to her light-heartedness so far, which Shepard supposed was a good enough path to tread for now.

“Oh... I'm sure I can make room for another devastatingly handsome turian on board,” she teased.

Which wasn't a completely lie. Nihlus was genuinely attractive, despite how alien he was. Shepard easily appreciated his towering height and broad shoulders, and she liked the stark contrast of his white colony markings to the dark reddish-brown hue of his hide. His eyes were also incredible, the shade of green similar to her own, but overall so much more striking. So yes, Shepard was certainly happy to keep Nihlus around, even if she'd never had much to do with turians before.

“Sweet talker,” he huffed. “You could be a politician.”

Unable to help herself, Shepard wrinkled her nose in disgust, and Nihlus' mandibles flutter into what she thought was a turian smile. It was slight, perhaps even strained, but at least it was there. Despite not knowing him well, Shepard wanted Nihlus to know she had his back. If he wanted to stay onboard the Normandy, she would damn well find a place for him. If he insisted on returning to the Citadel, she would make sure Anderson knew and kept an eye on him.

“I am serious,” she told him, pushing her ginger bob back away from her face. “The council don't know you survived Eden Prime. Wasn't sure how far the corruption ran, and me and Anderson agreed we didn't want to risk another attempt on your life. It's up to you if you want to inform them, or if you want to lay low here until you're fighting fit. But whatever you decide, you have my support.”

“It's good to know someone still has my back,” he said, his gaze falling to their still joined hands. “From what I hear, you've come to check on me everyday. So thank you, Shepard. I'd prefer to stay onboard, at least for now. I need to know what happened to change him...”

Shepard nodded. “I'm was about to put the requisition in for more dextro supplies for Garrus and Tali, so let me know if there's anything specific you want.” She frowned for a moment, certain there was something she hadn't told him yet. “Oh! There's also a krogan on board... you sidetracked me.”

“A krogan? Really Shepard?!” he said, looking at her almost dubiously.

“What? Wrex is great,” she grinned.

Nihlus' mandibles flared in what Shepard was sure was shock. They twitched several times, his green eyes locked onto hers, the surprise once again crossing the species barrier. “Urdnot Wrex? One of the most notorious krogan mercenaries in the galaxy? How the spirits did you manage _that_?!”

Unable to help herself, Shepard laughed, before settling back in her chair to tell Nihlus about everything that had happened on the Citadel; from arguing with the council, tracking down Wrex and Garrus, encouting Oraka and Sha'ira and the eclor diplomat, her surprising fan, as well as storming Chora's Den and saving Tali, then becoming a damned Spectre. He laughed at her obvious annoyance at the Council, especially Sparatus, so she knew that at least translated across species too.

“For what it's worth, I'll help you the best I can,” Nihlus told her. “I won't be much use stuck in MedBay, but I know Saren, his tactics and thought pattern... or at least, I use to.”

“You'll be invaluable,” Shepard assured him.

Knowing she had to get back to her duties, she squeezed his talons a final time before rising to stand. However, she really should have changed out of her armour before she went to check on him, since her back and shoulders protested as she moved, but Shepard tried to hide her wince, since it was nothing compared to what Nihlus was dealing with. Though if the slight flare of the turian's mandibles were anything to go by, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

“I'll be here if you need me,” he stated, deadpan.

Shepard snorted. “I don't doubt it. Catch you later, boss.”

She tossed Nihlus a sloppy salute and a wink for good measure, before his laughter followed her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first time Nihlus had made it to the CIC since the... incident on Eden Prime. Actually, it was the first time he'd convinced the doctor to let him out of MedBay at all. Shepard had been kind enough to keep him in the loop whilst they shared evening rations together, telling him about the small assignments she was running. When he'd asked why she was doing so many seemingly insignificant tasks, she'd explained that she was testing the cohesiveness of the new multi-species squad before throwing them into a real mission. He'd flared his mandibles in a small smile at her forth-right answer, equally pleased and impressed that she hadn't been offend by him questioning her decisions; he'd rankled every time Saren had tried to micro-manage his actions, after all. And honestly, Nihlus could appreciate her thought process even though it wasn't how he would have done things. But then again, he could admit he'd never been a commander. He'd never had to try and get four different species... that actually had quite a tumultuous history... to work together as a unit, so he couldn't fault her reasoning.

However, hearing about the assignments and her decisions after the fact hadn't been the same as actively mentoring her; because since he was lying low on her ship, Nihlus figured he could at least help Shepard understand her new role as a Spectre. Which was why he'd hobbled painfully out of the MedBay, dosed up on pain killers and awkwardly using crutches that had not been designed for a turian. He knew Shepard had set a course for Noveria, she'd told him as much the night before, and he wanted to give her advice about the miserably cold planet and it's infamous Port Hanshan. But then an emergency transmission had come through from some one call Kahoku, and Nihlus had immediately sensed the shift in Shepard. Her entire posture change, and her scent of worry and anger was so intense, that Nihlus struggled to pay attention to the message. All he really caught was the name, and he vaguely remembered her telling him about an Alliance admiral whilst he'd been seeing the world through a haze of pain medication. Not that it mattered, Nihlus supposed, when he had to quickly hobble out of the way of a commander on the war path.

“Joker... set a course...” she started.

“Already on it, commander,” the pilot replied through the comm. link.

Nihlus' mandibles fluttered in surprise at the helmsman's presumption, but Shepard didn't even seem to notice. He tried to follow her determined stride as she headed for the Crew Deck, but the pain and weakness in his limbs made it impossible to keep up. However, much to his surprise, Shepard slowed her pace and glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Shit! Sorry, Nih. I wasn't thinking,” she apologised.

“Understandable, Shepard,” he assured. “I can see this is an emergency. We can talk later.”

For a long moment she simply regarded him, her vivid green gaze assessing but her face unreadable, until she nodded and offered him a slight smile. It was the last Nihlus saw of her before she returned from Binthu, where he'd cautiously gone to meet her in the hanger; since taking her entire ground team with her, instead of just the Alliance personnel like he'd expected, was a sure indicator of her feelings regarding the assignment. What Nihlus hadn't expected was for scent wall of fury that hit him, the moment Shepard stepped out of the Mako. But it wasn't just her, the entire team smelt of anger and sadness, and although he couldn't be certain because of her mask, Nihlus thought the quarian was actually crying. Though more surprising than that, was the way Wrex gently lay a hand on Shepard's shoulder, as she turned to watch the other two humans carefully carry a lifeless body on a emergency stretcher out of the Mako. Behind them came the only other turian on board, who's sub-harmonics were shrill with concern. Nihlus stepped aside as the humans carried the stretcher to the elevator, their eyes downcast, and Nihlus had to guess the dead male they carried was Kahoku. He then watched as the young quarian actually wrapped her arms around the commander's still armoured waist, and was only a little surprised when Shepard hugged the female back, before Tali wandered away towards the drive core she'd apparently taken a liking to watching.

“I'll go check on the kid,” Wrex stated, his rumbling tone surprisingly understanding.

Shepard merely nodded and watched the krogan go. Nihlus guessed that now was as good a time as any to approach her and find out what happened, even if the younger male was still standing resolutely by the commander's side; not saying anything, but providing quiet support like any good turian subordinate should... until Shepard suddenly turned, and biotically punched the Mako.

“Spirits, Shepard!” the male exclaimed.

Nihlus watched as the commander leant her helmet-less head against the dirty metal of the vehical, and even from the distance he stood, he could smell the scent of grief that rolled off her. The male beside her quivered his mandibles, obviously unsure how to go about comforting a human in distress, let alone his commanding officer. Nihlus could sympathise, and let an understanding rumble enter his sub-harmonics as he hobbled closer. He himself had little experience consoling distraught humans, but at least Shepard was his equal. Of course, if she were turian, either of them would offer her a spar, and he himself would offer her more personal stress relief. But humans weren't like that.

“Sorry, Vakarian,” Shepard muttered, dejectedly. “I just... I can't... the bastards fucking got him!”

The younger turian... Vakarian... gave a distressed trill which it seemed that even the commander heard, since she turned her head just enough to give the male a questioning look. Vakarian's mandibles pulled tight to his face in evident discomfort, but Nihlus was sort of impressed the male had enough gizzards to emulate the gesture Wrex had done earlier, even if his hand rested more tentatively on the commander's shoulder than the krogan's had.

“We'll find them, Shepard. Not for revenge, but to stop them hurting any one else,” Vakarian stated.

That actually made the commander's lips twitch, and she nodded at the male before she turned and leant against the Mako, her green gaze finally finding Nihlus'. He flared his mandibles slightly, rumbling reassuringly; though he doubted she could pick it him. Vakarian certainly could though, and looked between them for a moment, before finally stepping away from the commander.

“I'll go see if Tali needs any help decrypting those Cerberus files,” he stated. “Hopefully, we'll have a location for you soon.”

The smile Shepard gave the male was slightly more genuine. “Thanks, Hot Shot.”

Once Vakarian was out of sight, Nihlus gingerly leant against the Mako next to Shepard, grateful to ease his arms out of the tortuous crutches that did _not _fit him right. However, he tried to keep from grumbling in annoyance, the last thing Shepard needed was to have him complaining; he might not be a human expert, but he could tell from the way she hung her head... her red fringe obscuring her face... that she was taking Kahoku's death hard. However, he was still too unsteady on his feet to actually reach out and offer her comfort, so he settled for carefully bumping her shoulder with his.

The commander sighed. “This is such a shit show.”

“You'll get them, Shepard,” he consoled.

The words felt inadequate, and Nihlus found a whole new appreciation for the lively, uplifting conversation she'd provided him with since he'd woken up. He had no idea how to rally or comfort her; it would be so much easier if she were turian or even asari, or at least slightly easier. It wasn't as if he had much experience of needing to reassure someone after a bad mission, and Saren certainly hadn't bothered offering comfort the times he could have done with it. But Nihlus had always vowed to himself to be a more understanding mentor than Saren had been... just a shame he was failing miserably when his mentee needed him. However, to his surprise, Shepard actually let out a measured sigh before she rested her head on his shoulder that was actually free of armour, since the doctor would only allow him to wear his civilian clothing... which felt stranger and more uncomfortable than Nihlus cared to admit. Not that it really mattered, especially when the commander managed to muster a strained smile for him.

“Yeah...” she sighed. “For Kahoku... and my old squad.”


	4. Chapter 4

Noveria was even more of a frigid shit hole than Nihlus had said it was, and the people were even worse. Oh, she hadn't minded Lorik Qui'in... even if Garrus had muttered he was a jumped up piece of varren shit... and she'd appreciated Li's laid back, easy going manner; not to mention the upgrades he'd given the Mako. But they were literally the only two good things Shepard could say about the whole forsaken planet. And that was before she even got to the shit show that was Peak Fifteen. Nihlus had actually chuckled at the amount of times she'd actually said 'shit' whilst she'd debriefed him, though since he was utterly insistent she got a hot shower before she called the council, Shepard let him laugh at her. The shower had eased a lot of the tension the mission had caused, not to mention thawed her out, but just dealing with Sparatus for five minutes had piled the stress back on. She hated that asshole, vehemently. What the hell was she supposed to do, condemn a whole race to extinction? Like hell she'd do that, especially just because some jumped up politician thought the species was 'problematic'. Granted, humanity hadn't be around for the whole Rachni Wars, but she'd heard enough stories about it from Wrex to know the entire thing was a clusterfuck; not to mention her feelings regarding the Council's treating of the krogan.

So she'd stormed down to her cabin in perhaps a worse mood than she'd been in after getting back to the ship, which was no small feat, intending to change into her workout gear before seeing if Wrex wanted to spar. However, she checked her step when she found Nihlus sitting at her desk, two steaming mugs at his elbow. He didn't say anything, and instead shakily stood before offering her the familiarly shaped one, that smelt suspiciously like hot chocolate. Where he got the liquid heaven from, Shepard hadn't a clue. But that didn't stop her from leaning against her desk, closing her eyes and taking a careful sip. She probably didn't want to know what sort of pheromones she was given off as her shoulders dropped in relief, but whatever Nihlus was picking up made him chuckle. However, just like with the shower suggestion, Shepard decided the hot chocolate bought him a lot of leeway.

“I fucking love you,” she muttered, her eyes still closed.

“Is that directed at me or your drink?” he chuckled.

“Do I have to chose?” she replied, taking another sip. “I don't know how you got this, but you're a god among men, Nih.”

“As a Spectre, I'm supposed to keep trade secrets. But I asked your pilot for your preference of drink, then pulled some strings in the port,” Nihlus stated, sounding like he was about to laugh again. “I have to admit, I was expecting something more alcoholic.”

“I'd take insult at that, but I imagine putting up with you for prolong periods of time would drive anyone to drink,” Shepard retorted.

“Admit it, you love my company.”

She cracked an eye open and offered him a genuine smile. “For a hot headed turian, you aren't half bad.”

Nihlus chuckled again before he hobbled over, and unexpectedly wrapped one of his hands gently around the back of her neck, then lightly leant his forehead against hers. A little baffled, Shepard pressed into the contact, wondering if it was the turian equivalent of a hug. Still, she smiled when he rumbled:  
  
“You're not so bad yourself, Shepard.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nihlus bit back a growl as he eavesdropped on the commander's debrief with the Council... though could it really be called eavesdropping, when he was certain Shepard knew he hadn't actually left the comms. room with the others? Sparatus was being even more of pile of varren dung than usual... didn't he realise Shepard could have died on Therum, and although Prothean ruins were important, Nihlus felt a Spectre's life was much more valuable. Not only that, but she'd convinced Benezia's daughter to work _with_ them, effectively thwarting Saren's attempt to 'recruit' the asari. But all Sparatus did was complain and it made him angry. However, the Council still didn't know he'd survived Saren's betrayal, and until they'd gained more ground on his old mentor, Nihlus was determined to keep it that way. He was under no illusions of how the Council would treat him, likely forcing him to retire from the Spectres, since it was unlikely that he'd ever fully recover from what happened. Not that Doctor Chakwas hadn't done an amazing job, since just keeping him alive was a feat in itself, but there was only so much could be done for a brain injury and nerve damage. It was a miracle he was able to walk at all, even if he had to rely on cane. Though at least it wasn't crutches any more; which had given him new respect for Shepard's pilot.

It was also unlikely he'd ever be able to hold his Assault Rifle again, since his hands trembled too much. And although he'd retained his sight, it was no longer perfect; not to mention the crippling headaches he had. Honestly, he was a wreck. Nihlus knew everyone else was going to write him off, but Shepard hadn't. She'd been amazingly supportive, made him wish even more that he'd gotten the chance to really work with her. But he wasn't going to kid himself, it was never going to happen now. But that didn't stop him from limping to her when she suddenly screamed, the moment the vid call ended. The yell was so full of rage that Nihlus suspected she'd have thrown a chair if they weren't bolted down. As it was, she was already glowing with biotic energy, so he approached her with caution, making his footsteps as noticeable as possible so he didn't startle her; the last thing he needed was a biotic punch to the gut, especially since he'd seen how hard her and Wrex went at it. But Shepard reigned in her powers the moment she realised he was there, allowing Nihlus to cautiously he rested his talons on her shoulders. He wasn't exactly sure if she'd welcome physical contact, so it came as some surprise when Shepard sighed, and let her head drop forward until her forehead rested on his keel. Nihlus couldn't help the chirp of concern that escaped him, nor the rumble of worry that rippled through his sub-harmonics before he purposely let out a comforting purr. Because even though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear it, the asari he'd been with had said they could feel it, so he hoped Shepard would get some benefit from it.

“Are you... purring?” she asked, curiously.

Nihlus flared his mandibles in a small smile. “Yes. It's a gesture of comfort to my people.”

Shepard chuckled. “You're like a cat.”

“Do I want to know what that is?” he teased.

“A cute animal from earth,” she explained, a smile in her voice. “Almost as adorable as you are.”

“I am not adorable,” Nihlus huffed.

“No... no... you're right. You're a deadly turian, all armoured plates and teeth and claws.”

“And don't you forget it,” he chuckled.

“But you _purr_...” Shepard laughed. “It's just... too damn cute.”

If he could have, Nihlus would have rolled his eyes; a very handy human gesture in his opinion. Because spirits, the woman could be impossible. But at least she was laughing, which Nihlus considered a win, even if it was at his expense. Shepard had a good laugh, it was infectious. And when she pulled away a little to grin up at him, Nihlus couldn't help nuzzle the top of her unruly red fringe, since he'd recently discovered human's didn't give their 'hair' the same cultural significance that turians did. However, he hadn't expected Shepard to suddenly push herself up on her toes and press her stupidly soft lips to the side of his mandible.

“Thanks, Nih. I needed that,” she smiled.

He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. “Any time, Shep.”


	6. Chapter 6

Feros was unsurprisingly another shit show. Honestly, it was becoming a running theme and Shepard was thoroughly pissed with it all. The thorian, the creepers, the geth, and two asari mind-melds, and all before having to deal with the blasted Council. Not to mention how her back felt, or the fact Nihlus suddenly burst into her cabin, despite the door previously being locked. Shepard hadn't even managed to fully remove her damaged armour yet, and she wasn't mentally prepared to face her fellow Spectre, but she still tried to muster some sort of smile for him.

“You know, you could have knocked, like any normal person,” she greeted, glancing over her shoulder.

However, her small smile faltered at the look on his face, that certainly transcended species boundaries. Shepard guessed her back looked as bad as it felt; damn creepers and the fucking acid. She almost jumped at the sudden noise that Nihlus made, that was somewhere between a whine and a growl, which made her frown. Though he gave no explanation as he hobbled over, and caught her hands with his much larger ones, whilst his mandibles twitched.

“Guess it looks as bad as it feels, huh?” she quipped.

“Spirits, Shepard! What happened?!” he whispered, horrified.

“Fucking thorian creeper is what happened!”

“Why weren't Wrex and Garrus watching your six?” Nihlus demanded, suddenly angry.

“Because they were busy helping me kill the hoard in front of us,” Shepard snapped.

He sagged at her explanation, and she huffed out a sigh though still squeezed his talons. She didn't think he meant anything by his outburst, but she was pretty protective of her friends. Wrex and Garrus had quickly become two of her favourite people in the galaxy, and she wouldn't stand for someone bad mouthing them; even Nihlus. But then he gave a heart wrenching keen, before he bent to rest his forehead against hers.

“Why haven't you seen Chakwas?”

“I have, just didn't want to hang around whilst the others were being patched,” Shepard said, quietly. “Another creeper vomited on Wrex and the acid ate through his arm guard, whilst a colonist got a lucky shot on Garrus. I didn't want them feeling any more guilty about this than they already do. I mean... have you _heard_ a krogan battlemaster beg for forgiveness? Strange isn't the word. And it wasn't either of their faults, just shitty luck.”

Nihlus' mandibles flutter before he asked: “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Well, if it's not too weird for you, you can help me out of the rest of this.” She gestured to her battered armour. “Chakwas has already dosed me up on pain killers, and the medi-gel should start to kick in soon... or at least, I hope it does. Stings like a bitch.”

“An attractive woman like you? I'm sure I'll find you anything but weird,” Nihlus bantered.

Shepard rolled her eyes at him. “Alright, Cassanova. Just try not to swoon at my sex appeal, okay?”

“What? The thought of a turian on his knees in front of you not appealing, Shep?” he teased.

“Depends if they're as handsome as you, Nih,” she countered.

This is why she liked Nihlus so much, he had the same sense of humour as her and he was mostly laid back, at least outside of mission issues. Slipping into their usual routine of suggestive bantered helped Shepard relax, and if she was not mistaken, she had the feeling Nihlus appreciated it too.


	7. Chapter 7

Transit time still bothered Nihlus more than he cared to admit. There was too much waiting around, and with so many able bodies onboard the Normandy, there was very little for him to do anyway. Which was just making him more on edge; made all the worse because Chakwas refused to clear him for any form of exercise. Granted, he understood he was in no fit shape to do something full contact like sparing, but the doctor had literally limited him to stretches... which Nihlus was loathed to admit occasionally kicked his ass anyway. He hated how weak he was now, even though he knew his survival was miraculous. But when he was stuck sitting on the side of his bunk, having a staring contest with the cane that his stupidly trembling hand had dropped, he was feeling anything but lucky. Which of course was how Shepard found him. He flicked his mandible out in a lopsided smile as greeting, because even though he was feeling anything but cheerful, it wasn't his partner's fault he was such a failure. Still, he appreciated that she sat down beside him and passed over the datapad she'd been carrying, without commenting on his battle with an inanimate object that was winning. There were a few human armour schematics displayed on the screen, and a few talon swipes brought up the overviews for some of the weapons the Spectres could requisite.

“I've narrowed it down to these, but I can't bloody choose,” she said, shrugging. “Care to help me blow my wages?”

“Why not spend it on taking me to dinner?” he teased, his sub-harmonics rumbling suggestively.

“Instead of a night at a hotel? I'm disappointed,” Shepard replied, without missing a beat.

Nihlus chuckled. He liked that his partner just rolled with his flirting, giving as good as she got. It never failed to cheer him up, even if it was a little maddening sometimes. Because sure she flirted, but since humans were missing so much vocal range, it was hard to tell how serious she was being with it. And if she was serious, how serious? Serious as in blowing off steam, or serious as in seeing if there was more than just friendship. Nihlus could honestly say he would be happy with either out come, though was also perfectly content to simply remain friends and partners. It was why he'd never directly approached Shepard about it, since he figured a headstrong woman like her would make her interest known if she any, not to mention the fact he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Humans were the baby race of the galaxy. Her people hadn't had time to adapt and understand turians like the asari had. He doubted Shepard realised that the amount of obvious trust she put in him, was a complete turn on for a turian. But regardless of any of that, Nihlus was happy with the easy companionship and comfort she offered; it was unlike any relationship he'd ever had. Work colleagues had always kept some form of professionalism about their interactions, and strictly social friendships or romantic partners couldn't understand or appreciate his duty to the job. But then there was Shepard.

“Did you have a particular one in mind?” he asked, slipping his arm around her slender waist.

“You're the Casanova,” she purred, leaning into him. “I figured you'd have some suggestions, being a seasoned Spectre and all.”

He was about to push their game a little further, wanting to nibble gently on those funny little ears of hers, when Alenko burst into the room. The male looked liked he'd just eaten some varren dung, with the way he looked at them, and not for the first time, Nihlus wish he could roll his eyes like humans did. It was such a handy gesture, and he grinned when Shepard did exactly that. But before she moved away from him to appear the respectable commander again, she put the toe of her boot on the end of his cane, somehow making it rise up into her hand. Nihlus just stared at her when she offered it to him.

“You have no idea how often Joker's crutches wander off without him on a night out,” she said, in place of an explanation. “It was so much easier figuring that trick out, then either of us bending down for them all the time. He'd tell you I probably shouldn't drink so much ryncol when we go out, but where's the fun in that?”

Chuckling, he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close enough to press his forehead to hers. “You're something else, Shepard.”

“Whether you meant that as a compliment or not, I'm taking it as one. But have a look over them and tell me what you think,” she said, gesturing to the datapad before walking towards Alenko. But before she followed the male out of the room, she glanced back over her shoulder at him. “Oh, and figure out what hotel you want me to book us. I'm looking forward to some alone time with you.”

If looks could kill, Nihlus was sure he'd be a slightly tepid turian with the glare Alenko gave him. Which naturally only spurred him on.

“Do you want the one with asari strippers, or without?”

“I'll leave that up to you, Casanova,” Shepard winked. Before rolling her eyes when the lieutenant spluttered indignantly and stormed out the room.

“Watch yourself with that one,” he advised, quietly.

Shepard just sighed, giving him a look that crossed species' barriers and clearly said 'tell me about it', before she followed Alenko out the door. It did nothing to ease the misgivings Nihlus had. The male did nothing but rub him up the wrong way, so if he casually sent Joker a message to keep an eye on Shepard via the ship-wide cameras, and mentioned in passing that it was because the lieutenant was sniffing around... well, that was for him alone to know.


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard rolled her shoulders the moment she dropped her armour in the cleaning unit. After debating the pros and cons with Nihlus, she'd traded up for a set of Ariake Technologies' Mercenary Armour, and the weight difference was taking some getting use to. On the plus side, she now matched Wrex... which made them a 'power couple' according to a giggling Tali... which Garrus insisted made it easier from him to identify them, as he sniped their enemies down on X57. Which was great, but that didn't stop Shepard's body from protesting. So with a disgruntled groan, she flopped face first onto her bunk; thankful that the mattress was slightly better quality than a regular bunk, otherwise she'd have probably broken her nose. Though as she was mulling that thought over, the door that Shepard knew she'd locked, slid open with a quiet whoosh. She didn't even need to look to know who it was, since Joker at least knew better and Wrex wouldn't bother.

“Be glad I like you Nih, or I'd literally Throw you out of my quartres!” she grumbled, sitting up.

“Who bent your fringe out of shape?” he chuckled, sitting beside her.

Despite the teasing tone, Shepard had learnt enough about her fellow Spectre to spot some of his tells. His green eyes were roaming her body critically, trying to assess for injuries. His cane was still propped against his knee instead of discarded on the floor, in case she needed his assistant. He was as primed and ready to help her as his body let him, and regardless of his now prolific breaking and entering, Shepard was glad he'd come to check on her.

“Sorry Nih, still stewing about the mission I guess,” she sighed. “So... any particular reason you hacked my lock, or is this a social call?”

“Maybe I was hoping you needed help undressing again,” he replied, giving her knee a squeeze. “There's been scuttlebutt among the crew... the Alliance crew... Joker brought it to my attention whilst you were down on the asteroid.”

“What is it this time? Someone convinced I'm sleeping with one of the crew? Or that I fucked someone on the council to be made Spectre?”

“It's actually about your ground team,” Nihlus explained, calmly. “He didn't give names, but said he heard complaints about you always taking Vakarian and Wrex planet side with you, instead of those two marines on your squad.”

“Oh... so no-ones bothered that Tali and Liara don't go on missions?” she snorted. “What a fucking surprise.”

She'd once heard herself described as a soldier with a diplomatic mind, but although it was true she preferred to stay calm and collect in unfavourable situations, and to be polite and open minded with her crew, there was nothing diplomatic about how Shepard was feeling. After what had gone down on X-52, she was done with bullshit. So with only a quick glance at her holo-clock to check the time, she stormed into the Mess Hall, knowing full well it was meal time. In an instant, the normally loud room was deathly silent.

“It has recently come to my attention that some among you have been questioning my choices as commanding officer. Namely, who I have on my ground team,” she stated, forcefully. “I am not referring to private discussions I've had with certain individuals, as I am satisfied that those issues have been addressed and my stance on those matters made perfectly clear.”

Shepard crossed her arms and looked around the room at large, not making it obvious she was referring to both Presley and Ashley, but they both gave imperceivable nods acknowledging that they understood.

“However, I am aware there has been... dissatisfaction about who I take on missions,” she continued, her voice like steel. “Now, it may have escaped some of your notice that I am not just an Alliance commander, who is bound by protocol regarding who I have on my team. I am a council Spectre, tasked with keeping galactic peace for _all_ races.”

She paused for a moment to let that sink in, noticing how Liara, Tali and even Garrus started to look uncomfortable. Wrex of course just grinned at her, and she figured he already knew where she was going with her rant. Which really wouldn't surprise her, since they thought alike most of the time.

“I am sure all Alliance personnel have noticed we have non-human crew members. Before the attack on Eden Prime, Nihlus was assigned as my mentor. Since being instated, he's become my partner, and his insights have been invaluable to our mission to stop Saren.”

There was a chuckle from behind her, and glancing over her shoulder, Shepard found Nihlus leant against the bulkhead and giving her a look that on a human she'd have called affectionate. She gave him a quick wink, before turning back to the gathered crew.

“Doctor T'Soni, despite her inherent biotics, is not a combatant. Neither is Miss Zorah nar Rayya, regardless of her combat training before leaving the Flotilla. They are both integral to my team, but their talents as a prothean expert and a mechanist respectively, are better put to use on board the Normandy.”

At her words, Liara flushed a pretty shade of periwinkle blue and Tali ducked her head, which Shepard figured was probably the quarian equivalent, considering their race relied on body language since their faces were covered by their enviro-masks at all times.

“Then of course, there is Urdnot Wrex and Officer Vakarian,” Shepard stated, nodded to both males. “Wrex is a krogan Battlemaster with nearly a _thousand_ years of battle experience. He's a war veteran and warrior without equal. I would be an idiot not to have him watching my back during a mission.”

“I have an equal, Shepard,” he rumbled. “I've had the pleasure of seeing you fight. You should have been born krogan.”

She gave Wrex a smirk, as the gathered crew began the whispered amongst themselves, obviously not expect that revelation. She gave them a moment out of courtesy, before pointedly clearing her thoat.

“Which leaves Office Vakarian. As you should know, Garrus was a notable C-Sec officer before he resigned in order to join the hunt for Saren... a pretty bold move, I'm sure you'll agree. He had the drive and the tenacity to leave a secure job, join an alien crew, in order to follow his conviction. He is an excellent marksman, a budding tactician, and I believe he has what it takes to be a fellow Spectre.”

“Which I agree with,” Nihlus stated, coming to stand beside her. “I asked Shepard if she would evaluate Vakarian on the field.”

Shepard nodded her thanks to him, and caught Garrus' mandibles fluttering out the corner of her eye. She offered him a reassuring smile, knowing she really needed a quiet moment to talk to him after this clusterfuck was dealt with. She'd meant what she'd said about him having what it took, but it had never been her intention to just spring that sort of information on him. However, the rest of the problem needed to be nipped in the bud before it festered any further.

“Regardless of these facts, I know there are still some of you who think I should have humans accompany on ground missions,” she continued, her face neutral once more. “So I am here to tell you to shove your bigoted opinions up your asses. I am not diminishing the abilities or achievements of Alenko and Williams, I am not disparaging them as soldiers. However I will not be assigning them to my team.”

The two marines looked less than happy with her declaration, but at this point, Shepard was pretty much passed caring. Sure, they were both good soldiers, however she wasn't convinced they were good people. Ashley was one of the most bigoted people she'd ever met, whilst Kaidan tried to twist everything she said and questioned her competence at her own bloody job. She didn't trust either them to watch her back, she didn't trust them in general; fellow Alliance soldiers or not.

“Wrex and Garrus have _earned_ my respect and my trust,” Shepard stated, firmly. “I can place my life in their hands with confidence. And with Liara, Tali and Nihlus providing intel. via the comms, we've had a _hundred percent _success rate. Which proves I have the best on my team. However, there are members of the Alliance crew who I depend on and trust unequivocally. Joker. Karin. You're both indispensable to my team, let alone the crew of my ship. I'm honoured to have with me.”

She paused to glare around the room. She'd never lost it with her crew before, not once in her long military career. But she was done with the petty bullshit. Honestly, depending on what happened after this impromptu meeting, Shepard was sorely tempted to resign from the Alliance altogether and concentrate solely on her Spectre duties.

“With that in mind, the rest of you have twenty four hours. You either fall in line or get the hell off my ship. I don't care if the Normandy is an Alliance vessel, it has been given to me for the duration of our hunt for Saren. I am not beyond hiring a new crew, and Joker will be setting a course for the Citadel, so any of you who are not happy can disembark and await new assignment. Do I make myself clear?”

Joker tipped his hat at her... definitely not a sanctioned Alliance salute, which probably meant he was happy following her 'non-regulation' orders... before he grabbed his crutches and hobbled towards the stairs. Karin smiled at her from the far side of the room before heading back to the MedBay, so Shepard assumed the doctor was also happy to stay. There were grumbles and whispers and shocked looks from the rest of the crew... even her team seemed stunned by her outburst... but instead of waiting for an answer Shepard declared:

“Dismissed!”

With that, she turned on her heel and stormed back to her quarters with her head held high, not at all surprised that Nihlus followed her. However, she didn't expect him to reach out and grab her shoulder, turning her to face him with remarkable strength considering his hands still trembled, before he silently pressed his forehead to hers. Shepard immediately found herself finally relaxing, and her shoulders sagged in relief, as she matched her breathing to his.

“Thanks, Nih,” she whispered.

Nihlus' mandibles flared in a small smile. “Any time, Shep.”


	9. Chapter 9

After the dressing down Shepard gave the crew just yesterday, Nihlus was apprehensive about the detour she took to Pinnacle Station before stopping at the Citadel. He couldn't understand how running some simulations was a good idea with the sullen mood that hung over the crew. Oh... he figured that blowing up things might help the the ground team, but the non-combatants? He wasn't sure. However, Nihlus still covered his colony markings to hide his identity when they docked, and there did seem to be an almost immediate change in the crew the moment they stepped onto the station.

“Thirty credits the commander can beat the first simulation with Tali and Vakarian,” someone shouted.

“Fifty says she can do it with Tali and Liara,” said another.

It carried on in the same vein throughout the entire visit. Crew members calling out squad suggestions and scenarios, placing bets, with Shepard and her team fulfilling their requests. She teamed up with Tali and Liara, Alenko and Williams, Alenko and Vakarian, Wrex and Tali, Williams and Liara... on and on until every conceivable rotation had been done except her regular squad. So when Ahern had offered Shepard his 'special' scenario, there was only one team the crew wanted to see in action. And it wasn't just the crew who were eager to watch the scenario; it seemed the entire station turned up to watch on the holoscreens. Even that heap of varren shit Vidinos was there, not to mention the poor guard who fell over himself whenever Shepard entered the room. Not the Nihlus could blame his fellow turian, as the commander was a enticing, formidable woman. Unsurprisingly, the trio decimated the no-holds-barred scenario. But after she'd beaten the simulation which earned her Ahern's respect _and_ his retirement apartment... something that Nihlus couldn't stop laughing about... Shepard had shocked him when she walked over to him, with that Spirits-damned smirk, and quietly asked him to partner with her.

“Shepard... I don't...”

“Simple survival mission. No cameras and Ochren's safety measures back on,” she wheeled. “Or what? Still think you work better on your own?”

Nihlus stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded, until he burst out laughing. He nuzzled the top of her head, more surprised at himself for being shocked, instead of the fact Shepard finally called him on that. Actually, it should have probably been more surprising she waited as long as she had. A purr rumbled in his chest as Shepard pulled him into a hug. It was still such an alien gesture, despite the asari he'd been with in the past, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it, and he wrapped his arms around her armoured shoulders. Really, there was no point arguing. Nihlus knew Shepard wouldn't set him up for embarrassment, or put him in a situation were he could be injured, but he was under no illusion that even the easiest scenario was going to be tough on him. However, Nihlus could appreciate what Shepard was trying to do... easing him into combat again... and it felt good to know his partner had that much faith in him. Though before he could relent to her suggestion, that damn Vidinos had to stick his mandibles into their business.

“You're fucking a _human_?” he snarled.

The entire room went silent, and Nihlus' sub-harmonics rumbled in warning. It didn't matter that the accusation was bullshit, as Shepard was fond of saying. She was his partner and friend, probably the best he'd ever had, and he wouldn't let some ass-hole put her down. The fact she was actually beginning to glow with biotic energy gave Nihlus the impression Shepard felt the same about him, which would have been endearing if he wasn't so angry.

“Problem?” Shepard asked, her tone low and dangerous... and ridiculously sexy.

Nihlus let some of his attraction mingle with his warning sub-harmonics, signalling to any turian present his thoughts on the matter. He wasn't at all surprised that Shepard hadn't bothered denying the accusation, and guessed she just didn't want that bastard to try insinuate anything further if she did. So Nihlus stood side by side with his partner, his hand on the pistol he'd had to adapt to, as Vidions' talons twitched for his side arm. However, out of everyone in the room including the guards, it was Wrex that made the first move, strolling over to them both before settling his arm around Shepard's shoulders from the other side.

“Yeah. Have you got a problem with who my sister mates with?” the krogan rumbled.

Shepard snorted. “When did you become such a sap?”

“You have that affect on people, Shepard,” Vakarian stated, his sub-harmonics swirling obvious affection.

Nihlus chuckled as the younger turian came over to stand on Shepard's six. However, he out right laughed when Tali rushed over to embrace Shepard, and even Liara followed shyly behind before being pulled into the hug with the other two women. Though whilst they were distracted, Nihlus and Garrus rumbled threateningly at Vidions, whilst Wrex loomed menacingly.

“You fuckers do know I can protect my own honour, right?” Shepard suddenly laughed.

“Give us this, Shepard,” Nihlus chuckled.

“You normally shoot everything before we can threaten them,” Vakarian teased.

“I just like threatening turians,” Wrex shrugged.

“Wow, commander... good to see how stable and well adjusted your closet friends are,” Joker goaded from the crowd.

“Explains why I keep you around,” Shepard shot back, before sobering. “But for the record, I don't give a shit what you think of me, but I won't take anyone giving my partner or the rest of my team any shit.”

“I thought we were the ones doing the threatening,” Nihlus laughed.

Shepard grinned a little savagely. “Like hell I'm letting you have all the fun, Casanova.”


	10. Chapter 10

Virmire was a shit show. There was no other way to describe it. From the geth and the krogan breeding facility, to arguing with Wrex... and having to protect Wrex from Ashley being a fucking idiot... to Saren trying to strangle and/or drop her to her death, to the brainwashed salarians, then having to leave Ashley to die because they_ had_ to protect the bomb and destory the facility. It was fucked up whatever way Shepard looked at it. Because although she hadn't been Ash's biggest fan, she hadn't wished the woman dead. The decision sat heavy on her, and even with the salarians thanking her profusely for managing to rescue most of them, Shepard didn't feel any better. She felt even worse when Nihlus saw the bruises and scratches that covered her throat, and if the way Garrus' mandibles had quivered, she guessed there was a lot being said in their sub-harmonics that she didn't understand, when Nihlus had pressed his forehead to hers. She gave him as reassuring a smile as she could muster, then spent the next few hours trying to sift through the data they'd collected from the facility with Tali... trying to rest her abused throat per doctor's orders... before she could present Wrex with a holodisc of everything that'd help the krogan. Shepard herself also had a copy, she'd sent one to Anderson as well, and had asked Tali, Liara, Garrus and Nihlus to each keep a copy too; call her paranoid, but she didn't want to take any chances on the data getting lost or corrupt.

After that, with her throat still healing and her neck still bruised to hell, she spent the next hour hauled up in her cabin. Unsurprisingly, Nihlus hacked her lock and entered undeterred, and Shepard honestly debated just setting up a bypass for him, since the damn turian never paid attention to the glowing red lock. However, this time he brought several drinks for her, so she couldn't really be mad at his prolific breaking and entering. Though since she'd opted to lounge around in her oversized N7 hoodie and exercise shorts, Nihlus got an eyeful of her bare legs for the first time since Feros, but if the way his mandibles briefly flared out to grin, Shepard guessed he didn't mind her state of undress. He certainly sat beside her on the bed without issue, and she tilted her head back without hesitation, when he cautiously raised a hand in her direction. His talons trembled as he lightly stroked along the angry purple bruising that was very visible against her pale skin, despite the Medi-Gel that Karin had applied earlier. Though when she heard Nihlus keen slightly, Shepard locked eyes with him gain. She hadn't known turian's could give puppy dog eyes, but her partner was doing a damn close impression. So without really thinking, Shepard moved to straddle his thighs, before rising up on her knees in order to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. Nihlus immediately pulled her closer, his keel pressing almost uncomfortably into her sternum; not that it made her want to let go. And as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, all Shepard could do was hold him tighter, whilst tears quietly rolled down her own cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Nihlus' sub-harmonics rumbled in anger and annoyance, as he watched Alenko question Shepard during the Virmire debrief; something he knew Vakarian heard and Wrex probably smelt. He didn't care. He knew the other males were also disgusted with how the lieutenant acted like a varren in heat around the commander. She was their friend... she was _his _partner... and it was obvious that Alenko's advances were unwelcome. Of course, Shepard was too polite to tell the ass-hole to fuck off, even though the lieutenant seemed intent on twisting everything she said into some kind of 'sign' that his feelings were reciprocated. It was sickening. Prime example was their current debrief, where Alenko threw a pity party... a wonderful human saying in Nihlus' opinion... about Shepard saving his life. Which just burdened her with more guilt over William's death than the considerable amount she already felt, and she'd only been cleared for duty ten standard galactic minutes ago. But somehow, Nihlus managed to keep from growling throughout the debrief, and left with the others when a dejected Shepard agreed to speak to the council. However, just like the others, he hung around outside the comms. room and nodded his head to Wrex in approval, when the krogan used his boot to stop the door from fully closing, allowing them to hear the bastard councillors scoff at the reaper threat.

“Cut the link, Joker,” Nihlus ordered.

He didn't want Shepard to suffer any more than she was already, and he knew having to try to fight to get the council to believe her... especially so soon after loosing a team member... was going to cost her greatly. She was his partner after all, he needed to protect her the best he could.

“Nihlus. That isn't your call,” Alenko protested.

“That is _my_ partner in there,” he snarled, his patience finally snapped. “If you think for one moment I'm going to let those bastards scoff at her, after everything she has done to stop Saren, you are wrong. I am sick and tired of ass-holes giving her grief, and that goes for you too Alenko. Shepard wasn't saving you on Virmire, she was protecting the bomb. Something she almost died to do, whilst Williams died to save the STG team.”

When Aleno went to protest, Nihlus growled and poked a talon threateningly at his jugular. “Take this as a warning, Lieutenant. Leave Shepard alone. And once we get to the Citadel, I'll tell the council what a pile of varren shit they are.”

“You don't need to do that...”

Nihlus whipped round at the sound of Shepard's voice, and just one look at her... the dejected slump of her soldiers and the red rings around her eyes... had Nihlus striding over to her, and pulling her into one of those hugs she seemed so fond of. He didn't care if the rest of the crew saw. Shepard was his partner and he'd damn well comfort her if she needed it; it also gave him the perfect opportunity to growl possessively when Alenko tried to touch her. But it was mostly about comforting her.

“I do,” he told her, quietly.

“Let him have this, Shepard,” Vakarian said, gently.

“Turian thing?” she asked.

“Turian thing,” Nihlus agreed.

“Protecting our mates is a big deal,” Vakarian added.

Nihlus gave a rumbling warning through his sub-harmonics, though the younger male merely sent a question back. Of course his feelings had steadily been developing for his partner ever since he'd woken up in the Med Bay, but he hadn't really addressed them himself, let alone mentioned anything to Shepard. But now Vakarian had dropped him in it, and he was just waiting for his partner to finally snap at the insinuation; after all, it wasn't any better than the shit Alenko put her through. However, Shepard only moved to turn in his arms, so she could look at Vakarian.

“Humans are pretty similar,” she stated, her tone perfectly even. “Family. Friends. Any of our loved ones really.”

“Krogan also defend what's ours,” Wrex chimed in, affectionately headbutting Shepard.

She laughed and fist-bumped the battlemaster. “Right back at you, big guy.”

“To quarians, the entire flotilla is a family,” Tali added.

“Buying birthday presents must be expensive,” Joker chimed in over the comm. link.

“Asari usually stop celebrating birthdays once they reach their third century,” Liara stated. “Most are looking to start entering their matron phase then, so there's usually children to focus on.”

The discussion continued quietly, as the group moved towards the stairwell; Wrex practically man-handling Alenko along with them. However, Shepard kept Nihlus in place by wrapping her dexterous fingers around his talons before he could pull away. Slowly, he followed her back into the comm. room, and tried not to fidget when she levelled him with a calm look.

“Mate, huh?” she said. “Is that what's being said in those sub-harmonics I can't hear?”

“No, Shepard. I'm not someone who'd take a woman's autonomy like that,” he defended. “I guess Vakarian just assumes because we spend so much time together. Plus we're also affectionate enough with each other that to another turian, you smell like me.”

“So you're not interested in me like that?” she asked, neutrally.

“Spirits! Shepard! You're stunning. You're strong, dependable, trustworthy, and a wicked shot. You're intelligent and kind and loyal. Any turian would be crazy not to find you attractive,” Nihlus stated, honestly.

“But mate is something very different,” Shepard pointed out, calmly.

Nihlus blew out a measured breath. “It is. And... I can't help thinking you'd be an excellent one. But I know you don't feel that way, and I respect you too much and value our partnership too highly to jeopardise our friendship by trying anything.”

“Why wouldn't I be interested?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Because I'm a washed up Spectre with nothing to offer,” he stated, trying not to sound bitter. “My hands tremble so much that I can't even hold my rifle. I'm broken, Shepard. I know that. If you're interested in turians, you should have someone like Vakarian by your side.”

“I do have Garrus,” Shepard answered, smiling up at him. “Wrex too, and I love them like brothers. Same as Joker... and you don't see me holding any limitations against my pilot, do you? They're my guys, part of my family. Same as Tali and Liara and Karin. But none of them are you, Nih. If I was looking for anyone, not just a turian, you're exactly the type of man I'd want by my side.”

Nihlus huffed out a laugh, his heart suddenly hammering. “Are you looking?”

“Do I need to?” she asked, her small hand wrapping around his cowl to gently pull him down to her level.

“I'm not going anywhere, Shepard,” he stated, resting his forehead against hers.

She smiled up at him again, and for the first time in weeks, the weight of the galaxy didn't seem to be on her shoulders when she whispered: “That's all I needed to hear.”


	12. Chapter 12

Shepard was furious. Coming back to the Citadel had been a major mistake. That bastard Udina had sold them out. The council had impounded her ship, and after only being mildly surprised that Nihlus was still alive, had tried to imprison him. Oh, they tried to twist it as a psychological evaluation, but everyone had seen through that bullshit. Nihlus had quit there and then, saying he had better job prospects elsewhere. That had almost caused Shepard to smile. Almost. But nothing could fully calm the rage she felt. She was livid. She'd stormed back to the Normandy because she just couldn't deal with the bullshit on the Citadel, but she didn't even make it further than the Mess Hall before she screamed; slamming a biotically aided fist into her locker. Shepard dropped to her knees, punching her locker one more time as angry tears slipped down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. Everything was so fucked up. The council refused to listen about the reaper threat. She was out of choices, out of plans... out of time. Shepard shuffled until she was sat on the unforgiving metal floor, and let her head fell back against her locker with a loud thud.

“Commander... are you alright?”

Fuck! The sound of Alenko's voice had Shepard biting back the urge to growl. She didn't need his bullshit. He didn't question her like Garrus did; wanting to know all the angles, wanting to know how she arrived at the decisions she did, so he could learn. No. Kaidain wanted to badger. Wanted to doubt. Wanted to give her his opinion even if she didn't want it. Especially if she didn't want it. He had her up on some stupid fucking pedestal, but at the same time, was looking for anyway to tear her down. He was a manipulative bastard, and after the day she'd had, Shepard was simply done. But still, she let him say his piece even if she was snarkier than usual. To be honest, she tuned out most of the conversation, though did manage to catch him calling her a _tease_. Shepard ground her teeth together, barely resisting punching Alenko when he offered her a hand up. Obviously he'd decided commanding officers couldn't steam and plot on their own Crew Deck. But she took his hand, it would have been rude not to, and Spirits knew... a handy phrase she'd learnt for Garrus and Nihlus... she _was_ trying. Though of course that couldn't be the end of it. Alenko pulled her up too hard, she staggered to her feet too fast, and he took advantage of her unbalance to pull her close. His eyes searched her face, evidently finding whatever he wanted to see, because he leant in close enough for his lips to hover of hers.

“Commander, you have a message from Captain Anderson.”

Oh, how Shepard could kiss Joker at that moment, since it made the lieutenant flinch away slightly.

“Shepard, I was looking for you.”

Her head whipped in the direction of Nihlus' voice, and she didn't waste a second on pushing Alenko fully away, before going to her turian. They hadn't really talked much about _them_ since the whole 'mate' incident, but she walked towards him with a little more sway in her step than was perhaps necessary. Nihlus' flared his mandibles in a smile as he watched, though his talons rested on her hips somewhat hesitantly, once she was in front of him. So she wrapped her hand around his cowl, and gently tugged until he leant down enough for her to press her forehead to his.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Are you alright?” he asked, quietly.

Shepard pushed up on her toes in order to kiss him lightly on his nose, making it twitch and causing her to actually smile. “I owe you, but I need to go talk to Joker. He said Anderson had a message for me.”

“Mind if I tag along?” he asked, his green eyes flicking behind her.

“You're still my partner, Nih.”

“Is that all?” Nihlus asked, nuzzling her temple.

“During work hours,” she replied, wrapping her hand around his talons. “Think we need to discuss the differences between turian and human relationships.”

“We'll have time to talk after you've found out what Anderson wants,” he stated, gently squeezing her fingers. “I was going to ask if you'd like to stay with me whilst you're on the Citadel.”

“I'd like that.”

“It will be a secure place to plan... as well as other things,” he said, suggestively.

It startled a huff of laughter out of Shepard. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“And here I thought you'd just fallen for my looks,” he teased, as they began to walk up the stairs.

“Don't worry, Casanova,” she smirked. “That's only part of your charm.”


	13. Chapter 13

The moment he saw Kaidan waltz into Shepard's cabin, Nihlus immediately followed. They were hurtling towards Ilos, and this was the commander's last night of peace before they confronted his old mentor. She needed to rest, not to be hounded by a grown male acting like a varren in heat. Shepard was his partner, and he damn well wouldn't let that bastard Alenko add to her stress. So he walked into her space unannounced, confident of his welcome. Shepard didn't disappoint, and flashed him an almost relieved smile, even as she turned the lieutenant down point blank. Finally. But of course Alenko didn't get the message and continued trying to wheedle, trying to get under her skin, trying to guilt her into sleeping with him. Nihlus growled, stalking over to the pair. He didn't really think when he wrapped his arm around Shepard's slender waist, his talons exploring underneath the baggy N7 hoody she liked to wear whilst off duty. He didn't think when his sub-harmonics thrummed with desire, as he ran his long tongue up the column of her throat. He didn't think when he pressed his forehead to hers in his people's version of a kiss, before cheekily flicking her lips with his tongue as a nod to her race's.

“You're... you're... Shepard how could you?!” Alenko spluttered. “We have something special.”

“I told you before, lieutenant,” Nihlus growled. “She is _my _partner, and I'm not going to have you hounding her before a pivotal mission.”

To his slight surprise, Shepard began to run her nimble fingers along his carapace, tracing the rim of his cowl before trailing down his chest. For once he was glad he couldn't wear is armour, so he could feel her teasing touch as her fingers found his waist, squeezing gently and dragging an unexpected groan from him. It had been far too long since he'd a partner of a different sense, and Nihlus almost forgot Alenko was in the room when he playfully nipped Shepard's neck with his mouth plates.

“We do have importing things to discuss before we get to Ilos,” she purred, seductively.

"And don't forget it's a partner's duty to ensure the other is well taken care of,” he drawled, flirtatiously.

Shepard hummed in agreement, pushing her body flush with his. “You do have a point.”

Nihlus cast a baleful glare at Alenko, who still hadn't enough common sense to leave the room, even though they were obviously making out. How this human had made lieutenant was beyond him. How he wasn't getting the message that Shepard wasn't interested, even when another male was lavishing her with attention... Nihlus just couldn't comprehend the man's delusions. Evidently, it called for drastic measures; and he'd naturally let Shepard beat the crap out of him later if he took things too far or made her uncomfortable. So after giving Alenko another warning growl, Nihlus turned his attention back to his partner, and slowly unzipped her hoody. He pushed the soft baggy material from her shoulders, revealing a tank top underneath that perfectly showcased her shoulders, toned arms, and delicious looking collar bones. Shepard was a very attractive female. Even the swell of her alien breasts were appealing, and Nihlus knew humans were similar enough to asari to know they were important in sexual encounters. So he put his tongue to work again, briefly dipping into the small amount of cleavage her top revealed, before tracing a line up to her collar bone and along until he could playfully mouth at her shoulder. Shepard actually sighed almost dreamily at his actions, and his plates began to shift. If Alenko didn't get the message soon, Nihlus was worried his body would forget they were just trying to get the bastard to back off once and for all.

“You're dismissed, lieutenant,” Shepard stated. “Me and Nihlus have some... work to do.”

She didn't even bother glancing at the male as she spoke, instead she seemed determined to make Nihlus lose himself, as she ran her clever tongue along the outline of his jaw and mandible, before seductively sucking the tip into her hot mouth. Nihlus groaned in appreciation, and without thinking, hoisted Shepard up so she had to wrap her toned legs around his torso. She flexed her muscles, gently squeezing his sensitive waist, and Nihlus couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to have her naked skin against his hide.

“Alenko! Fuck off!” he snarled.

_Finally_ the man got with the programme, practically fleeing the room but not before Nihlus pressed Shepard against the wall. As the doors slid shut again, he took a moment to rest his forehead against her, his eyes closed as he tried to collect himself. His plates had fully shifted, and if he wasn't careful Nihlus knew he was going to make Shepard uncomfortable by fully unsheathing... not to mention how awkward it would be to walk back to his bunk obviously aroused on a ship full on humans.

“I just... need a moment... before I go take care of... things,” he panted, willing his heart to stop racing.

“Are you alright, Nih?” she asked, genuinely concerned. “Maybe you should put me down.”

“Yeah, you're right,” he agreed.

A little reluctantly, Nihlus let Shepard slip down the wall, not trusting his shaking arms to lower her safely. Unfortunately, the move had her brushing against his groin, which his body fully approved off. Shepard gasped, her vivid green eyes locking onto his when she discovered just how much their little display had affected him. He was about to apologise, before the scent of her arousal suddenly hit him. Nihlus let out a sound that was part frustrated growl and part appreciative groan.

“This would be so much easier if you were turian,” he tried to joke.

“Things different on your vessels?” she asked, neutrally.

Nihlus couldn't help thinking it was unfair how steady and even her voice was, when his sub-harmonics were going haywire with want and need and embarrassment and apology. He understood her arousal was more situational reaction than anything, and he felt terrible for subjecting her to the same thing Alenko had just tried; Shepard deserved so much more than that.

“It's common place for soldiers to help each other blow off steam before high stress missions. Sex isn't seen the same in my culture as it is in yours. No one thinks anything of two consenting adults easing tension with sex... though hand to hand sparring is also popular,” he added, trying to lighten the mood.

“What about friends or partners?” she asked, unexpectedly.

“Depends on the individuals involved,” Nihlus explained, cautiously. “But sex isn't some taboo subject for turians. It's not uncommon for friendships to include physical aspects for stress relief, as long as neither partner is in a romantic relationship with anyone else. We are not a particularly affection race, so if we're with someone emotionally, it's more of a big deal.”

“And how do you go about letting someone know you're after more than just stress relief?” she asked, calmly.

“Personally, I always preferred the direct approach,” he told her, trying not to get his hopes up.

Shepard smiled at him warmly. “Then I care about you, Nih. If you don't feel the same that's fine, my feelings won't get in the way of us being partners.”

Nihlus rested his forehead against hers. “I thought Vakarian had already given my secret away. I'm crazy about you Shepard. But I don't want you to think I'm saying that to get you into bed. This is a major shift, and I understand if you don't want to take anything further tonight.”

Her answer came in the form of her squeezing his waist in a way that threatened to make his knees buckle. He gave a purring laugh, and nuzzled the junction where her neck met her shoulder. She straddled his lap as soon as he was seated, her nimble fingers immediately finding the hidden fastening of his tunic, making him think she'd probably been with a turian before; really, he should have guessed the moment she started kneading his waist or licking his mandible. And his supposition was confirmed as soon as she'd removed his top, and her clever hands started to massage the bundle of nerves beneath his fringe.

“You're my first human,” he told her, gently. “You'll have to show me what you like.”

Shepard just grinned at him, mischievously. “Then I'll aim to ruin you for life!”


	14. Chapter 14

Nilhus moved faster than Shepard expected, and before she knew it, she found herself laid back on her bed naked. Her clothes had been thrown to the floor, and she had a sneaking suspicion that he'd ripped her tank top in the process; not that she exactly minded. Nihlus flared his mandibles in the way Shepard had come to think of as smug, and she smirked up at him in return.

“Show me.”

His voice was husky as he spoke, his green gaze raking over her hungrily. Unabashed, Shepard let her legs fall open, treating him to an uninterrupted view of her body. She wasn't shy or ashamed of her sexuality, and chuckled as he avidly watched her hand slide down her body, until her fingers reached her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Shepard worked herself with an expect touch, but moaned as she watched Nihlus curl his long blue tongue around one of his talons, before he slowly slid it inside her. Shepard arched slightly, helping him hit the spot deep inside her. Understanding immediately, Nihlus gripped her thigh with his free hand, supporting her whilst he continued his ministrations. He watched her avidly for a moment, and she couldn't help smirking at him in a silent challenge. Of course, he understood. His mandibles flared in that cocky grin again, before he dipped his head. She gasped as his tongue quickly flicked over her bundle of nerves, before his mandibles gently nudged her fingers out the way. Moaning appreciatively, Shepard caressed the part of his fringe that she could reach, as he began to lick in earnest... for someone who'd never been with a human before, Nihlus certainly seemed confident with his tongue.

“Fast learner...” she teased.

His rich chuckle reverberated through his tongue, making her arch further off the bed. The hand on her thigh moved to support her back, as he redoubled his efforts. He crooked the talon inside her just so, making her gasp out his name. Her thighs trembled, and when he curled his tongue around her bundle of nerves, Shepard came undo.

“Wish I could taste you,” he drawled, seductively. “You smell amazing.”

“Sweet talker...” she quipped. “Now, you do realise you're completely over dressed, right?”

Chuckling, Nihlus took the hint, quickly removing his boots and trousers, before sitting back down. He reached a hand out to her, which Shepard took, using it to steady herself as she moved to plant her knees either side of his muscular thighs. She almost laughed when he casually held up a specialist prophylactic for her inspection.

“So... you're still saying you weren't planning to seduce me all along?” she teased.

“Shepard... with my good looks, females are always throwing themselves at me, I need to be prepared,” he retorted. “I'm surprised you held out so long.”

“Oh, it was a daily struggle. I assure you,” she replied, deadpan.

As they bantered, Shepard stroked the length of him languidly. Just enough to tantalise but not enough to satisfy. Her teasing earned her a playful growl, as Nilhus shooed her hand away to roll on the prophylactic. Whilst he did, Shepard turned her attention back to the nerves beneath his fringe, gently kneading and massage until she felt his rumbling purr. When his hands found her waist again, she slowly sank down onto him, gasping when he was hilted. Nihlus let out a groan, the purring vibrations intensifying as he lathe his tongue up her throat. Shepard began to move then, pulling guttural sounds from him that her translator couldn't catch. She set an unhurried pace, wanting to prove to him that she really did care about him. He slipped a hand between them, before one of his clever talons found her most sensitive bundle of nerves. The pace he set was relentless, and Shepard couldn't help following it. Her movements became faster, the grip she had on his shoulders tighter. Nihlus pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes locking, as he thrust up into her almost erratically. She sank down on to him at the exact moment he bucked up forcefully, hitting just the right spot. Shepard dropped her head to his cowl, pressing her lips hard against his carapace to muffle her wanton moan as she convulsed around him. Nihlus pulled her tight against his chest, his mouth plates pressed to her dishevelled hair as he found his own release. For several moments, the only sound was their heaving breaths as they clung together in the aftermath, though slowly they moved their heads to look at each other. Shepard could see clear amusement in Nihlus' startling green eyes, whilst she desperately tried to hold in a laugh. Not that she had any success, as they both began to chuckle at the same time. He pulled her into a warm hug, nuzzling her hair as he stated:

"Mission accomplished. I'm ruined for life.”


	15. Chapter 15

Nihlus walked towards the cockpit at Shepard's side. The ground team had been given the five minute ETA, and had obviously decided to await orders in the CIC, but the moment they saw their commander, they followed her to the helm. Of course, Alenko just had to have an opinion about what was going on, and Nihlus was just about to remind him he wasn't in charge when the man yelled:

“It's not an option, it's a suicide run. We don't...”

“I can do it.”

The pilot's voice was so calm it cut off the lieutenant's rant, and Nihlus took a step further into the cockpit. He immediately caught the scent of confidence and he knew that he truly believed that; which didn't make him right, but Nihlus respected his conviction.

“Joker?” Shepard asked, equally as calmly.

“I can do it.”

The pilot glanced up at her, and for a weighted moment they simply looked at each other. There were times Nihlus had seen Shepard do the same with Wrex, and he always felt they were having a silent conversation no one else could understand. Now as he watched Shepard and her pilot together it gave him the same feeling, especially when she nodded and lay a hand on Joker's shoulder.

“I know,” she stated, before turning to the rest of them. “Garrus. Wrex. Gear up and get to the Mako. Joker, drop us right on top of that bastard. Everyone else, stand by.”

As Shepard went to follow her team, Nihlus gently caught her elbow. She looked at him questioningly, but didn't try to hurry him as he took a steadying breath, before handing her his own Assault Rifle. He knew she probably wouldn't understand the cultural significance for his people, but Shepard was a warrior, so Nihlus was certain she'd at least understand the sentiment. He couldn't go with her to Ilos, but giving her his weapon to protect herself was the next best thing. She didn't question him, just kept her green gaze locked on his as she switched out her rifle for his HMWA-X.

“Stay safe out there,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers.

“I'm coming back to you,” she replied, before lightly pressing her lips to his mouth plates. “I promise.”


	16. Chapter 16

Shepard knew her team mates probably thought she was crazy, but after speaking to Vigil on Ilos and learning about the reaper's indoctrination, how could she not feel some sympathy towards Saren? Oh, she still hated him for Eden Prime, for Nihlus, for Ashley and for Wrex... hell, for everyone who'd lost their lives when he attacked the Citadel. But she also felt a little sorry for him. He was being controlled, just like Benezia. Saren wasn't the reaper's ally, he was their puppet.

“Sovereign hasn't won yet,” she yelled to him. “I can stop it from taking control of the station! Step aside and the invasion will never happen. Some part of you must still realise this is wrong. You can fight this!”

Saren began to mutter to himself, and for a moment Shepard hoped she'd gotten through to him, that _somehow_ there was enough of the turian he'd been before to fight the reaper's control; even if it was only for Nihlus' sake. But then he shouted in pain. With her shotgun raised, she rolled out of the cover she'd taken, fully prepared to help him if he needed assistance. However, she didn't anticipate to find the ex-Spectre looking at her calmly.

“The implants... Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry. It's too late for me,” he told her.

“It's not over yet,” she argued. “You can still redeem yourself!”

Saren shook his head, before flicking his mandibles in a small smile. “Goodbye, Shepard. Thank you.”

She watched in shock as he raised his pistol, pressed the muzzle to the underside of his jaw and pulled the trigger. Despite all the things she'd done in her career, Shepard never thought she'd essentially talk someone into suicide. She actually felt a little sick as she ran to the end of the platform, and watched his lifeless body fall through the glass before landing motionless in the park below. But Shepard knew there was no time to be emotional, and she quickly set about uploading Vigil's programme. And the moment Shepard had full control of the systems again, she immediately set about re-opening the Citadel's arms and establishing a comm. link to the Normandy; as well as punching in the command to re-link her suit camera to the ship's archive, hoping what they'd experienced on Ilos had survived the Mako's crash landing on the Presidium. The first thing that filtered through the static was a mayday from the council's flag ship. A moment later, Joker's welcome voice came through the comm. and Shepard's shoulders sagged in relief.

“Captain Anderson got through to Admiral Hackett,” he advised. “I'm sitting here in the Enduro system with the entire Arcturus fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel, and we'll send in the cavalry.”

“You'd sacrifice human lives to save the council?” Wrex asked, surprised. “What have they ever done for your kind?”

“This is bigger than humanity,” Garrus argued. “Sovereign's a threat to every organic species in the galaxy.”

“That's why you can't throw away reinforcements trying to save the council,” Wrex countered. “Hold them back until the Citadel's arms open up and the human fleet can go after Sovereign.”

“I agree with Wrex,” Nihlus' voice unexpectedly stated over the comm. “We need to stop the reapers at all costs.”

“What's the order, commander? Save the Ascension or hold back?” Joker asked. “Even the Admiral is deferring to your judgement on this one.”

Shepard took a shuddering breath; feeling the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders at that moment. She hated the council, but that wasn't reason enough to let them die. However, their lack of action and their refusal the listen to her warnings about the reapers was. They'd proven they couldn't be trusted to act in the galaxy's best interests, which was why Shepard was in the position she was in. Councillors could be replaced, but only if the reapers were stopped.

“We need all our ships focusing on Sovereign, even if that means sacrificing the council,” she said, solemnly.

Garrus' mandibles twitched. “I hope you know what you're doing, commander.”

“If I could trust Shepard on Virmire, you can trust her now,” Wrex rumbled, angrily.

Shepard gave a weary sigh as she turned to her team. “Come on. We need to confirm Saren's dead, then check there aren't any geth left lurking around.”


	17. Chapter 17

The tremble in Nihlus' hands had less to do with his lasting injuries and much more to do with his missing partner... his potential mate. Since Shepard had re-established communications with the Normandy, he'd been monitoring the link from her suit camera. He'd seen the horrifying fight with the abomination that Saren had become, and then the heart stopping moment a piece of Sovereign debris crashed through the quartz glass windows of the Citadel Tower. He'd watched as Shepard used a biotic Throw to push Wrex and Vakarian out of the impact zone, but then her suit camera had flickered to black. Nihlus had been beside himself but somehow kept control of his emotions, and the moment the Normandy managed to dock at the reopened Citadel, he'd fought his way to the Presidium with Liara and Tali at his side, meeting up with Anderson and a number C-Sec officers along the way. They'd dispatched a number of geth patrols... which certainly reminded Nihlus why he'd never be fit for active duty again... before reaching the council chamber. The scene of devastation was terrifying. Regardless of his lingering weakness and the burning pain in his muscles, Nihlus set about digging through the wreckage with the others, his hope dwindling by the second as the minutes turned into hours of digging, until a human referred to as Lang shouted for help. With the aid of Liara's biotics, they moved twisted metal and crumbling concrete until they finally broke through the wall of debris. He couldn't help the chirp of worry that escaped him at the sight of Wrex and Vakarian covered in dust and splattered in blood. They both sat hunched in on themselves, their heads bent. His fellow turian was sporting a very clearly broken leg, whilst the krogan's arm seemed to be trapped under a lump of debris. But Nihlus only realised that later, as his entire focus was honed in on Wrex's face; actual tears were rolling down the Battlemaster's cheeks, and Nihlus knew it had nothing to do with his injury. A gentle hand ushering him out of the way broke his stupor, and he watched as Captain Anderson crawled through the gap they're created in the debris. A C-Sec offer he'd heard called Bailey followed with a bag containing water, medi-gel and pain relief.

“Take it easy...it's over. You're safe now,” Anderson soothed, before looking around. “Where's Shepard?”

Vakarian keened then, and Nihlus' heart sunk. Wrex's gaze locked first on the captain then him, before he turned his head to face the piece of wreckage that had impaled the council chamber. Nihlus keen joined Vakarian's. He was... heartbroken. Utterly heartbroken. Beside him, Anderson staggered back to his feet, tears welling in his eyes. Liara and Tali turned to each other, embracing tightly. Shepard... couldn't be gone. She was too good, too tough, too resilient. She wouldn't have been taken out by a piece of falling debris, especially after everything else she'd lived through. She'd promised she was coming back to him. Nihlus legs felt weak as he looked at the wreckage, but then his keen hearing picked up something other than the crackle and spark of the electrical fires. It sounded like pebbles rolling over grit, and whilst Anderson and the C-Sec offers roused themselves to help Wrex and Vakarian to their feet, he took a cautious step forward. He sure he could see a faint blue glow coming from behind the piece of Sovereign.

“Liara...?” he called, cautiously.

The asari was at his side almost immediately, and evidently had the same hopeful thought he did, since without instruction, she used her biotics to Lift small sections of debris from around the blue glow. As she worked, the shimmering light became bright, before all of a sudden it seemed to burst. Dust and debris filled the air, and precious seconds ticked by before he heard more scrabbling. Trying to dampen down the hope that wanted to bubble in his chest, Nihlus carefully picked his way forward, stepping over twisted metal and smouldering wood. But the moment he saw a pale, blood stained human hand reach out of the debris, all caution was throw away. He rushed forward, before crouching down to reach out for the unseen human. Liara redoubled her effort with the debris that was keeping the person trapped, whilst Tali and Anderson rushed forward to help him. There was on doubt in his mind who it was, and it seemed the others felt the same. Wrex lumbered over, ducking to shoulder a load of rubble with his good arm, and even Garrus limped over with the aid of Lang. The absolute relief that rang in Nihlus' sub-harmonics was unmistakable when Shepard's unruly red hair and dirt stained face finally came to view. She offered him that damn smirk of hers, before grabbing his offered hand with her bloody one. The commander grunted in pain as he helped her out of the hole she'd been trapped in, noticing immediately the odd angle her left arm was in; the bones were probably shattered, never mind broken. But Spirits! She was alive. He pressed his forehead to hers quickly, before Wrex shouldered him out the way to gently headbutt her. However, the krogan quickly stepped aside to let Vakarian repeat the action Nihlus had done. Anderson was next, cradling her bruised face carefully in his dark hands.

“Gave us quite the scare, child,” he smiled.

“Go big or go home, right?” Shepard chuckled, before wincing.

Anderson shook his head. “Joking can wait for later, better get you to Huerta.”

Nihlus took that as his cue, and instead of letting C-Sec help Shepard out off the tower like they were the others, he mustered his strength to carefully scooped his partner up; one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. She actually _squeaked_ in surprise, causing everyone else to laugh. Shepard glared at him, though Nihlus merely nuzzled her temple in reply.

“You know I _can_ walk,” she grumbled.

“But what if you have a concussion?” he teased.

Shepard sighed, rolling her eyes. “If you drop me Kryik...”

He couldn't help chuckling, he really expected her to put up more of a fight than she was... and it was too good an opportunity to miss, especially when he carried her passed that Spirit's damned Al-Jilani woman. So he gave Shepard his best shit eating grin, right in front of the camera.

“Like I'd drop the Saviour of the Citadel.”


	18. Chapter 18

Shepard sighed as she settled down on the bed, and smiled at Nihlus who'd propped himself up beside her. She still felt a little bad about using her Spectre status to get the doctors to discharge her, but now she was laying in Nihlus' bed, the guilt was steadily melting away.

“You scared me today,” he said, quietly.

“I don't break my promises,” she replied.

Without another word, she reached across the black sheets with her unbroken arm, to entwine her fingers with his talons. Nihlus tilted his head to look at her, before he leant forward to press his forehead to hers.

“I like having you here,” he stated, changing the subject.

“In your bed? What a surprise,” she teased.

Nihlus chuckled, before gently running his free hand through her hair. “In my home. Or... our home, if you'd like?”

“You sure, Nih?” Shepard asked, cautiously. “I don't want us to be rushing into anything just because I could have died today.”

“Shepard, I should already be dead and you could have died during any of your missions,” he replied, solemnly. “But that doesn't change how I feel about you.”

“So you're really certain you want me to move in?” she asked, smiling slightly.

“No,” Nihlus replied, nuzzling her cheek. “I'm certain I want you to be my mate.”

His words startled a shocked but delighted laugh out of her. “That's some romantic proposal, Casanova.”

“I told you, I prefer to be direct. But I can go and research your human customs if you want,” he teased, flaring his mandibles in a small grin.

“You're already certain what I'm going to say,” Shepard stated, raising an eyebrow.

“I'm... cautiously optimistic,” Nihlus admitted, his talons gently squeezing her fingers.

Shepard smiled as she leant forward him slightly. “I'm keeping my own name.”

“We could always hyphenate,” he suggested, his mandibles flaring wider. “Kryik-Shepard.”

“Or Shepard-Kryik... maybe we should get the crew to vote,” she giggled.

“You just want to use announcing our bonding as a way to cause chaos,” Nihlus teased.

Shepard grinned at him. “Like you don't love the idea.”

“I love you,” he told her, his gaze gentle. “And I've waited a long time to tell you that.

Her smile softened, as she leant forward to press her lips against his mouth plates. “I love you too, Nih. And I can't wait to be your wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. I won't be continuing their story passed here, because I've already written the events of ME2 & 3 twice, and don't feel I can add anything different. However, I really hope you enjoyed this story and I wanted to take the chance to thank everyone who requested it after reading my Garrus/Shepard fic, as well as thank anyone who read and enjoyed this story.


End file.
